


From the Palace of Pleasures

by kaeylix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Adopted Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Steve & Bucky are princes of Vanaheim, omega original female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/kaeylix
Summary: Kalina & Trinia are half breed omegas, overlooked repeatedly by the patrons of the Palace of Pleasures till one fateful night when the princes of both Asgard and Vanaheim come to watch the entertainment provided by the Palace. Little do they know that they will find more than they had bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a what if scenario that was supposed to be a one shot but evolved into something more.  
> prince Bjorn is bucky and prince Sieg is Steve, the princes of Vanaheim and only those closest to them call them by their preferred nicknames [bucky and steve]

~Kalina~

A sweet but subtle incense rises lazily from the sconce burners of the bathing hall, perfuming  the air to try to give an aura of peace. I can’t help but look at the intricate silver dusted jotun marks covering most of my body, taking note on how they are more visible after my cold bath as an attendant works to massage neutral smelling muting oil into my delicate alabaster skin, mixing it with the oil from the scent glands in my wrists while another attendant coils my hip length inky black hair artfully atop my head to keep it from tangling as they fuss over me to make me more pleasing to the eye as all omegas should be that dwell in the Palace. I watch them work from the comfortable bench they have me perched on before a large gilt vanity, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth as i hear my companion sitting at the next gilt vanity with her own attendants, growing testy with their fussing over her fire ombre hair.

Her golden peach skin already gleams under the firelight of the torches from the muting oil massage they gave her to make her gold dusted firedancer marks more obvious against her silk royal red keyhole halter top trimmed with thin gold filigree and the matching double slitted floor length silk skirt that rides low on her hips.

“You’ve combed my hair till it shines, can we just get on with the rest already?” i hear her ask in exasperation over their fussing on how her hair should fall just right on and over her shoulders for when we make our entrance onto the stage of the Palace of Pleasure for all of the alpha and beta noble patrons that have gathered tonight. This will be our fifth night that we will have performed our dance of fire and ice to hopefully be found pleasing enough for a master to buy us.

The attendants massaging the muting oil into my skin signal for me to lift my arms up as they slide a similar silk deep royal blue keyhole halter top trimmed with thin silver filigree over my head, securing it in place before urging me to rise to my feet as the matching double slitted floor length silk skirt is slipped over my head and down my body till it rest comfortably low on my hips.

“Now now, Trinia, patience dear, we’re almost done” the elderly attendant on her left gently chides my partner as she reaches for the stick of kohl for her eyes and the other attendant the small container of lip rouge.

I press my lips together to keep from laughing at the put upon look that crosses my partners face as she submits to the attendants pampering, my attention being drawn from her to my own attendants as they gather the cosmetics they’ll use on me accentuate my half breed “beauty”. If only i were a full light elf and not part jotun as well.

Once the primping is done and the cosmetics put away, the usual silver and gold jeweled bangles we are to wear are slipped over our wrists and ankles, the thin bands housing clear crystals in the center that with the right motion will ring like soft chimes sit comfortably on wrists and ankles before the attendants lead us out to the corridor that would lead to the grand hall where the patrons would be waiting.

 

~Trinia~

It's always the same, primp and pamper before sending us out as a pair to be ogled while we dance for the noles that come to see what the palace has to offer, but so far no one has wanted either myself or kalina. Who would want a half breed for a pleasure slave anyways?

The cool black marble floor feels wonderful under my bare feet as we get closer to the platform that will rise up to bring us onto the stage set for us to perform our dance. I can already smell the pleasant smelling smoke they use to mask our scents further for our entrance onto the stage as we reach the platform. I can’t help but be nervous, what if tonight ends up like the last few nights? What if no one wants either of us? A soft cool touch at my hand makes me look down to see kalina gently squeezing my hand pulling me out of my downward spiraling thoughts.

“Breathe… everything will be ok.” her voice is soft as she gives me a small reassuring smile though i can see in her eyes she’s just as afraid as i am of being overlooked once again. Squeezing her hand back slightly, i muster as convincing a recipercatory smile as possible before stepping onto the platform with her.

The first few slow sultry notes played from a duduk reach my ears as the platform starts to rise, the smoke from above growing denser  before i remember to release a gout of pretty flames up into the air above us before we emerge onto the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

~Loki~

Reclining back on one of the many chaise lounge sofas, an amber colored drink in hand, i can’t help but glance over in the direction of the princes of Vanaheim, the elder, Bjorn or Bucky as he prefers to be called, trying to coax his shy younger brother to loosen up enough and enjoy the show. How myself let alone poor Seig, sorry, Steve,  got dragged to the Palace of Pleasure is beyond me though i think my older brother Thor had a hand in this. Speaking of the oaf…

 

A heavy hand claps down on loki’s back startling him out of his musing as the familiar voice of his brother demands his attention back to the stage just in time to see a pretty gout of flame rise up from all of the smoke covering the stage. Just as the smoke seems to catch ablaze, ice crystals snuff out the flames, leaving everything touched in a light mist.

Arching a curious brow at the display, Loki sits up to make room for Thor to take a seat next to him on the chaise lounge, a horn of ale in his hand as the mist parts to reveal the main attraction.

 

The soft playing duduk setting the tone is soon joined by a violin and several percussion instruments as the women on stage standing back to back begin to sway to the sultry music. their movements mirror one another as they move to circle each other, left hands clasping over their heads as they twirl to face each other. little sparks of flame and crystals of ice lingering in the air as they continue to move to the beat of the music, hips swiveling from side to side, the coin scarves wrapped around their waists chiming lightly with each swivel and gyration of their hips as the slitted skirts leave little to the imagination of their enthralled audience.

 

 _Stars, i’ve never seen a more alluring pair as them_ . A glance to my left assures me that my dear brother is just as enthralled by the comely pair before i look beyond him to the princes from Vanaheim. Steve can’t tear his gaze away anymore than his older brother can. And thats when i catch the faint scent of... _Plumeria?_ I can tell i’m not the only one who caught that faint sweet scent as Thor seems to come to as though from a daze, shoulders tensing slightly.

 

~Steve~

I’d wanted to avoid coming here, i really had but Bucky’d convinced me that it would be fun, plenty of drinks and entertainment. I should have asked what kind of entertainment before letting him drag me here. At least i wasn’t the only one who had been brought here on possible false pretenses.

Thor and loki had come along for the fun. I’d managed to avoid looking directly at the stage for the first dancers, but bucky wanted me to watch the main event. The fire and frost entrance was interesting if i had to be honest but what came next… wow.

I could feel bucky’s metal arm on my shoulder slipping off as we watched the most beautiful girls spin and twirl on that stage, flames and ice crystals shimmering around them as they moved to the beat of the slow sultry music playing in the background. I couldn’t look away even if i wanted to at the sight until i got a whiff of that scent.

Sweet Plums.

A gasp from right next to me was all the warning i got before i felt the pressure from bucky’s metal arm on my shoulder tightening just this side of almost hurting.

Glancing over in his direction i can tell from the look in his eyes that he caught the same scent too when i notice the grip on his alehorn begin to slip out of the corner of my eye. Reaching out without thinking, i manage to catch it as it slips from his fingers keeping the liquid inside the horn from splashing over the rim, my attention never fully leaving the stage .

“S-stevie…” there’s a tremor in his voice making him sound uncertain but before he can get anything else out the music comes to an end, flames and ice swirling skywards above the girls onstage, creating more mist that hides them from sight. It takes everything i have not to get to my feet, my inner alpha wanting nothing more than to find the one that smells of sweet plums and keep her here with me and bucky, having no choice but to wait for the mist to settle.  

In just a few heartbeats the mist parts to reveal the stage to be empty before the sound of applause begins to register.  Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

****~Kalina~

The encompassing darkness once we were back under the stage was more than welcome as i could feel my legs almost give out from under me. How we had managed to finish our dance was beyond me, i was almost certain that we had misstepped more than once making our usually graceful dancing anything but.

The attendants are already there waiting for us, quickly herding us away from the platform. One of the attendants rushes ahead of us to lead the way back down the corridor the way we had come from.

A quick glance to Trinia is all i can afford before another of the attendants urges me to hurry. She looks as shaken as i feel. Did she catch the scent of Leather and Winterberries from the crowd too?

The walk down the corridor is anything but calming as Trinia and I hurry to strip out of the silk outfits and into sheer revealing outfits we are to wear in the viewing room. The bangles at our wrists and ankles are replaced for a simple necklace with a jewel set in the middle. Its weight is a small comfort as we are ushered into the spacious airy viewing room where a few other girls lounge lazily, a few of them having already danced for the patrons this night.

I can hear a few of them whispering to one another as Trinia and I find an empty chaise lounge to settle on.

“Did you hear, the princes from Asgard and Vanaheim were in the crowd”

“Do you think they’ll choose one of us?”

“Choose? Why not buy one of us?”

“I wouldn’t mind being rented for the night to one or more of them.”

“Just don’t forget to drink your maidens tea if you do.”

I can’t help but cringe at their tittering at that last comment, bowing my head and hunching my shoulders slightly.

“Of course they would only be interested in the highest quality and pedigree the Palace has to offer…” the sneer in one of the other girls voice makes me look up towards a young Vanaheim girl with pale cream skin and blonde hair, the look in her cerulean eyes almost pitying if not for the smirk making its way across her face.

“Such a shame our little half breed omegas have no chance yet again…” her laughter grates on my nerves as the other girls join in. what i wouldn’t give to tear out her hair and claw that stupid prideful smirk off of her face.

“Kalina… “ Trinia’s voice pulls my attention from the little groups laughing at our expense before she looks down pointedly to my hands that grip the edge of the chaise lounge. There's bits of ice clinging to the wood.

Releasing my grip on the wood, i mutter a soft curse under my breath, hating yet again the jotun side of my heritage as i try to brush away the ice crystals clinging to the wood and silk of the chaise.

“Don’t pay them attention, proud whores that they are, so easy to mock the classless mutts among them” the sneer in her tone is hard to miss as she glares in the blondes direction making her halt midlaugh “I pity the princes if they deem to choose one of them.”

The haughty blonde vanir is near apoplectic at Trinia’s words, looking ready to cross the distance between us when the sound of chimes ring, signaling that the first patron will be arriving shortly.

 

~Thor~

“Your majesties, you honor us with your presence” the madame of the Palace curtsies low before Bucky and I as we approach the bar to one side of the stage where a pair of comely light elves now dance for the audiences pleasure.

“Perhaps your majesties would like first right to the viewing hall if one of our fine dancers caught your eyes?” a small grin crosses my face at the offer, glancing over in Bucky’ direction i can see that he too is up for the idea before i return my attention to the well endowed madame, nodding my head slightly.

“It would please us my lady. How many are allowed to go at a time to your viewing hall?”

The short bow and light kiss to her knuckles is enough to bring a soft blush to the madame’s face as Thor graces her with a roguish grin. A light amused snort from his left can be heard before Bucky tries to cover it with a cough.

“Usually we allow just one patron to go in at a time but for your majesties, such fine alpha’s that you are, an exception can always be made.” she smiles prettily in Bucky and my direction as i glance over towards Bucky, motioning with a tip of my head towards where Loki and Steve sit idly watching the light elf dancers on stage.

Catching my meaning, Bucky heads back to gather his brother and mine before i return my gaze to the madame waiting for my response.

“You are most kind my lady, pray tell, what are the rules to keep in mind, i fear this is my first visit to your lovely establishment.”

 

~Bucky~

Leave it to Thor to charm the madame practically around his finger. I can’t help but chuckle as i leave him to get the specifics from the lady while i go about the wonderful task of rounding up his brother and mine.

Stevie’s back to trying not to actively watch the dancers on stage and Loki… Loki’s doing his best bored impression as he watches the light elves on stage finish their dance.

Giving a soft sigh, i make my way over towards Steve first. The moment he sees me a look of relief spreads across his face and i can’t help but to chuckle softly.

“You smelled that too, right?” that stops me in my tracks. I nod my head slightly, a strained smile making its way across my face.

“Yeah Stevie, I did… Thor’s sweet talking the madame right now so we can go back and get a better look at the girls.” I watch with some amusement as Steve’s face turns several shades of red at that.

Chuckling softly, I motion for him to follow me as I turn my attention towards Loki sitting just a few feet away. He’s already on his feet by the time Steve and I walk over.

“It’s about bloody time….”

Guess it wasn’t just an act.

I can’t help but notice the distracted look crossing his face as he starts over towards where Thor is waving us over, the madame starting off towards the hallway to the left. Nothing to do but follow them i guess.

The sound of the madame’s heels clicking on the black marble underfoot echoes down the white ivory halls, the sheer curtains accenting the arabesque archways on one side of the hall every few meters show the ocean  view beyond.

“It's a supreme pleasure to be able to serve the noble houses of Asgard and Vanaheim, as i was informing Prince Thor, you may look to your heart's content, if you wish to rent one of our girls for the night the option is available just so long as her virtue remains in tact. Most of our girls are omega’s but we do have a few lovely beta’s if you would prefer. All of the girls you see in the viewing room are for sale if one of them meets your fancy, please do not hesitate to speak up.”

Just as she finishes her little speech the madame stops before a gilded white lattice doorway, the curtain beyond obscuring the owners of the vague shadows ahead. With one last look to us, the madame places her hands on the handles of the doors and turns, pushing them open before beckoning us to precede her.


	4. Chapter 4

~Trinia~

That blonde vanir bitch, Varena, hasn’t stopped glaring at me since the chimes rang to signal that a patron would be coming to look us over. She’s a smart one though to keep her distance, i’d have burned all that pretty golden hair she’s so proud of off of her empty little head if she’d come near either Kalina or myself. We don’t have long to wait for the first patron as the sound of the madame’s heels clicking against the marble floors pierces the otherwise quiet of the viewing hall. A glance around the room shows that the other girls have found their own perches where they can laze and take advantage of the revealing outfits that we are made to wear here. _Of course, anything to make them more appealing…_ sighing softly in disgust, i give Kalina a small reassuring smile and her hand a quick squeeze just as the sound of the lattice doors opening reached the hall. Showtime.

Focusing my attention to the curtain that obscure full view of the hall from those outside the lattice doors, my breath catches in my throat when i catch another whiff of rosemary and sandalwood just before the curtain is moved to one side to reveal none other than the men in question that the other girls had been speaking of. The princes of Asgard and Vanaheim.

I must have jolted because i can feel Kalina’s hand squeezing mine in comfort as the darker haired Vanaheim prince’s gaze falls on me.

A gentle tug on my hand from Kalina pulls me back before i lose myself in those glacier blue eyes. Hastily getting to my feet with her, I fall in line with the other girls, kneeling in a half circle before the princes and the madame as they come to a stop just in front of us.

From the far left, the sound of one of the prince’s breath catching in surprise can be heard and i can’t help but glance up through my lashes to see which one it was. The younger Vanaheim prince with blonde hair is studiously avoiding looking directly at us all, his face a few shades pinker than normal makes it hard for me to remember myself, a small amused smirk crossing my face before the soft clearing of the madame’s throat reminds me to drop my gaze once more.

“As your highnesses can see, the Palace boasts only the most diverse and highest quality  throughout the nine realms.”

An appreciative noise escapes from one of the princes at the madames words. “Aye, very well diverse my lady, and very beautiful.” There's a rumbling purr, like thunder before a storm, in this prince’s voice as he speaks that i can’t help but notice makes Kalina shiver ever so slightly. Interesting.

“Here, my lords. A golden Vanaheim omega elf with many talents. She's highly trained in the art of pleasure and is eager to cater to your every whim. As are any of the girls here.” the madame is moving towards Varena as she speaks. From the corner of my eye i can see that blonde bitch rising gracefully to her feet to give the princes a shallow curtsey before i lower my gaze once more to the ground.

The darker haired Vanaheim prince takes a step towards her and i can practically hear the slut purr for his attention. _Please, don’t let them pick her._

“She is rather lovely madame, but… i’m afraid she’s not what i or my brother are looking for…”

“Nor we i’m afraid… though i will agree with our friends, she is rather lovely…” this from the other Asgardian prince, his voice soft and quiet, almost like velvet but with a hint of disdain.

What i wouldn’t give to see the look of disbelief on Varena’s face right about now. Dismissed by both the princes of Vanaheim _and_ Asgard.

“Ah, well then…  if she is not to your liking we have an ebony beta beauty from Alfheim. She is skilled in the pleasure arts and also bears a gift with magic."

I hazard a sideways glance towards Varena as she drops back to her former kneeling position, eyes downcast so that her hair obstructs the sides of her face from my gaze as the madame moves to the girl next to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her to rise to her feet.

“Interesting… has she had any form of training to control her siedr?” that same soft quiet velvety voice.

“I’m afraid not your highness.”

“A pity…”

"Perhaps if your highnesses would tell me what exactly you seek in your companions I could better assist in your search” the madame is starting to sound desperate to please.

One of the princes steps forward from the group, his steps are slow and methodical as he starts from the other end of the line before stopping before kalina and myself.

“What of these two? Tell us about them my lady.” his voice though soft holds a hint of authority to it when he speaks that brings a shiver down my spine.

The madame seems to flounder for a moment, at a loss for words before coming back to herself with a slight clearing of her throat as she crosses the short distance to us. As if on cue, kalina and i gracefully rise to our feet, ever mindful to keep our gazes lowered.

“Your majesty has a distinctive eye for the unusual i take it?”

It takes everything inside of me not to bristle at her choice in words, hazarding a glance up in the direction of the prince before me to find myself lost in the most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes i had ever seen.

“Our dear Seig has always had a nose for true quality madame.” this from the younger prince of Asgard.

Clearing her throat softly, the madame takes a step back to allow for a better view of kalina and i to the other princes.

“They are of mixed heritage my lieges. Kalina, the one on the right, is part jotun and part light elf omega, as you can most certainly tell by the markings on her body. Trinia, the one on the left, i believe she is part firedancer and part Asgardian though it seems her fire dancer heritage is more apparent due to her markings. She is also an omega”

The same sudden rush of self consciousness for my mixed heritage rises up making it easier to lower my gaze from the blonde vanir prince before i suddenly find my head being gently tipped back, returning my gaze to the princes.

“Such beautiful eyes… “ he murmurs softly, bringing a soft blush to my face before i realize that the younger Asgardian prince’s attention is firmly on Kalina.

“I believe my brother is quite taken with her, my lady… how much for the fire dancer?”

My eyes widen slightly in surprise when i hear the elder vanir prince voice his question, my breath catching in my throat as i notice a slight flush stain the younger vanir prince’s cheeks.

“I,too, would like to ask for the price on this beauty… Kalina, you said her name was right?”

The surprise i feel must be similar to what Kalina feels at this very moment when the younger Asgardian prince voices his question to the madame of the Palace.

“M-my lords, surely i could find you a more appealing pair, there are several light elves from alfheim and a fire dancer or two of pure blood that you could…”

“My dear lady, my brother wishes to acquire the pretty half jotun, would you deny a prince of Asgard his choice?” though there is a hint of humor to that rumbling purr in the elder Asgardian prince’s tone, i can tell that the madame realizes her blunder in trying to dissuade them in their choices.

Out of the corner of my eye, i see the madame curtsey low to the blonde Asgardian prince, her demeanor thoroughly chastised as she gives them a hurried apology before  clearing her throat softly to quietly inform both he and the elder Vanaheim prince of our purchase price.

_Please don’t let them change their minds….._

I watch with pleasant surprise as twin growing smirks cross both elder princes of Asgard and Vanaheim before they both nod their heads and speak almost in unison.

“Done.”

 

~Kalina~

The hall is rather quiet when the madame leads the princes away to her office to sign the paperwork for our purchase. Its a short lived peace though for once the latticed doors close and their footsteps can no longer be heard is when the murderous and envious glares in trinia’s and my direction start. Of course they’re not happy, they’ve just been royally looked over in favor of a pair of half breeds.

“Filthy half breed mongrels, don’t look so smug just because they chose you two over the rest of us pure bloods.”

Varena’s voice pulls me back from my state of shock just in time to see her storming over towards Trinia and myself, hand raised as though to strike me when a plume of fire erupts just in front of me from my left.

I barely manage to backup in time before the flames can sear me as the scent of burning hair reaches my nose before Varena’s distressed crying starts up.

“You bitch, how dare you attack me? The madame will hear of this.” her hair has been scorched, the ends look dried out and blackened as it barely comes up to her shoulders now.

“Really? And what do you think she’ll say when she finds out that you were the one who tried to cause harm to royal property?” Trinia’s voice is brittle as she glares down the blonde vanir. It doesn’t take long to see the second that the possible consequences of her actions begin to sink in as Varena blanches considerably, taking hurried steps away from us.

Its my fervent hope that neither trinia nor i ever return here again.

Someone must have noticed the scuffle because a handful of attendants are coming in to check on us.

“Whats going on here? Great stars, Varena, child, your hair… “ the head attendant rushes over towards the blonde as our loyal pair come to our side to inspect us and make sure that we’re unharmed.

“Trinia, Kalina, what happened? The Madame sent us to get the both of you ready for the princes.”

Exchanging a cautious glance with Trinia, i can’t help but worry at my bottom lip trying to choose my words carefully when i hear Varena speak up.

“It was an accident, Trinia and Kalina were practicing a new dance move on one side of the room and i had miscalculated the distance they needed so when i saw that i was too close i tried to get out of their way but i wasn’t fast enough” the blonde vanir offers her attendant a wan smile before reaching for the singed ends of her now shorter blonde hair, a rueful smile crossing her face “I had been thinking of trimming my hair for a while but i guess it wouldn’t hurt to change my look completely.” the lie rolls off her tongue so easily, it takes me a moment to find my voice to agree with her though rather lamely with a sheepish grin.

The looks the attendants give us are less than believing but they’re not willing to delve further as the pair of attendants sent for us lead us out of the viewing room and to our future.


	5. Chapter 5

~Steve~

Getting the niceties of signing the contracts to gain ownership over of Trinia and Kalina takes less time than i thought it would. A part of me isn’t all that comfortable with the thought of having ownership over Trinia but the alpha in me is demanding to take her from here, keep her safe with me and Bucky. 

Loki all but growls at the madames offer of having rooms readied for us to stay the night but thankfully thor politely lets her know we won’t be staying if only to keep his brother from causing a scene. 

It's only when an attendant brings in Trinia and Kalina that the tense atmosphere in the madame’s office begins to dissipate as the madame chooses to speed things along. 

 

“Trinia, Kalina, my dears… it seems the princes have opted to depart this night.” 

There are a pair of lacquered tea chests on her table that the girls move to retrieve, giving the madame a small bow of thanks before picking them up, making the slightly less revealing clothing they have been garbed in seem even more ill fitted for the trek ahead of us on horseback. 

Bucky and Thor must have had the same thought as me since they move to drape their cloaks over Trinia and Kalina’s shoulders, stopping short when the both of them seem to flinch at the initial contact.

“Easy, we mean you no harm, it will be cold on horseback if we take you in what little you’re wearing…” Thor soft murmur seems to ease the girls distress as they allow him and my brother to drape their cloaks over their shoulders, holding them closed around themselves with one hand.

The madame clears her throat softly as she gets to her feet from behind her desk drawing our attention back to her.

“The chests contain the herbs for maidens tea, they have grown up drinking the tea since they presented. If you ever have need for more, please feel free to return with the chests my lords. I bid you safe travels your highnesses, it was a pleasure doing business with you.”

_ I’m sure it was…  _  thor and bucky gives the madame the briefest of nods before motioning for our departure. Loki seems only to happy to be leaving as he motions for the girls to precede us once he’s opened the door, hovering almost protectively near Kalina’s side the entire time. I’d laugh if not for the fact that i find myself doing the same with Trinia. 

The walk down the hall and out of the Palace doesn’t take very long, though once we’re far enough away from the madame’s office and the lingering smell of past alpha’s she’s done business with, the four of us finally manage to drop the stiff shouldered stance that we all subconsciously took while in the madame’s presence.

“I thought that prattling sow would never be done…. Brother, let us be off back to asgard already…” 

I can’t help but wince at Loki’s little outburst, hoping to the stars we’re far enough away from the madame’s office and earshot.

“Loki…” the warning tone in Thor’s voice is enough chastisement to the younger odinson as we make our way to where our horses wait for us. The moon is just beginning to rise over the mountainside to the east, bathing everything in its silver light as we step through the main doors of the Palace of Pleasures, four great steeds stand idly waiting for us to one side, an attendant waiting with their leads in hand for us. 

“He’s just saying what we all were thinking Thor… but in all honesty, i too would like to return home... “ this from bucky as he reaches his bay stallion, sounding as though he’s trying to suppress a chuckle at first as the attendant takes her leave handing our horses leads to us before returning within the walls of the Palace of Pleasures. 

“Then I guess this is where we shall part for now, my friends.” a small gasp of surprise sounds from behind me at Thor’s words, bringing my attention to Trinia. She exchanges a glance with Kalina before i catch the faintest scent of distressed omega. 

I’m not the only one to have caught it it seems as Thor and Loki both pause mid step before reaching their mounts. Loki reaches out as though to pull the pretty half jotun to his side but stops short, clearing his throat softly as he withdraws his hand back to his side. 

“Perhaps a few more days in Vanaheim wouldn’t hurt…” the conciliatory tone in Loki’s voice seems to calm the girls a bit.

“You’re more than welcome to stay with us at the summer palace if you like, it’ll be like old times.” there’s a small grin slowly crossing over bucky’s face when he makes the offer. 

“It’ll be nice to go back there after all this time.” a grin crosses Thor’s face as he speaks before he turns his attention to the girls, standing quietly, hanging in the back as they try to keep the hem of his and bucky’s cloaks from touching the ground. “My lady, would you mind riding with my brother, he’ll ensure your safety while we travel. I’ll take the tea chest and keep it safe…” 

A brief nod from Kalina has Thor gently lifting her in his arms to place her atop Loki’s black stallion before Loki swings himself up onto his mount behind her, wrapping an arm around her protectively. 

Quickly climbing onto my mount, i reach a hand out to Trinia, silently hoping she’ll want to ride with me. She seems to hesitate for a moment before taking my hand just as Bucky comes up behind her, lifting her up to help her up onto the horse, setting her just in front of me. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist as bucky takes the tea chest from her, i can’t help but think just how right this feels.  _  Mine.  _

 

~Loki~

The feel of Kalina in my arms just seems so right, she’s almost clinging a little too tightly but i don’t mind when she tucks her face into the side of my neck. She feels so light in my arms, it doesn’t take much effort to keep her where she belongs, pressed close to my front despite her sitting side saddle. 

Steve looks just as content as i feel with his own woman riding with him as we make our way out of the main capital of Vanaheim and out to the coast where the Summer Palace lies. 

Our pace is fast but not punishing and soon enough the buildings on either side of us give way to open land, trees lining the road as moonlight filters through the overhanging boughs.  It's so peaceful here as we quickly but quietly make our way further south from the main capital, the road evening out as i come to feel Kalina press closer, her body going slack before it dawns on me that she must have fallen asleep. 

A small smirk plays across my face as i hold her closer against me, safe even as she dreams when i catch the faintest hint of plumeria and what i can only describe as the north wind.  _  Mine. but why do i only get the faintest hints of her scent? _

A look over my shoulder back towards steve and his woman confirm that she too has fallen asleep in his arms, if that pleased alpha look on his face and alpha noise is anything to go by.

We eventually slow our horses pace to walk when the tang of ocean air reaches us and the forest around us begins to thin to reveal on the western horizon the shimmering ocean beyond. The path begins to slope into a gentle decline as the summer palace comes into view in the distance.  _ It won’t be long now. _ A soft sleepy hum brings my attention back to the beautiful woman in my arms as she sleepily nuzzles into the side of my neck.

A warm chuckle from behind breaks the relative peace as Thor slows his mount so that his brother's steed is walking next to his own. 

"Ah. Tis it not a most glorious sight, Kalina?"

Loki shushes him.  "She's sleeping, oaf. Keep your voice down."

"She sleeps? Ah... the castle doesn't compare to her sleeping form, does it brother?"

"Indeed it does not." a small pleased smirk plays across loki’s face as kalina seems to cuddle more into his front before he casts a glance over his shoulder back to the younger furyson to see how he’s faring with his own sleeping prize in his arms.

Steve’s face is several shades of red as he seems to be trying to avoid gazing directly down at Trinia’s sleeping form in his arms, the cloak around her shoulders having slipped enough to reveal the choice clothes that the attendants had left her and kalina in, the gauzy see through material leaving very little to the imagination. 

“Need a little help there Stevie?” this from the elder furyson, spoken quietly though the hint of amusement in his voice is hard to miss at his younger brother’s position. 

“Please?” the embarrassed tone of Steve’s voice only brings another warm amused chuckle from Bucky as he urges his steed to pick up its pace a little so that its walking next to Steve’s. Reaching over to retrieve the end of his cloak that had fallen off of Trinia’s shoulder, he brings it back around to cover her more fully, earning him a sigh of relief from Steve. 

The ramparts of the summer palace come into full view not too long later, the gentle decline evening out to flat land again as we reach the path that leads into the palace courtyard. The light of a few torches and the moon above illuminating the way as our steeds come to a halt just inside the expansive courtyard, our arrival seeming to have gone unnoticed as Thor and Bucky dismount from their steeds to help steve and i with our precious cargo.

Its with some reluctance that i gently remove my arm from around Kalina to let Thor take her in his arms. He’s careful not to wake her as he hands me the tea chest before he makes his way inside, Bucky following after him with his own woman in his arms, leaving Steve and i to see to the horses. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Kalina

My eyes feel heavy and i can feel sleep wanting to drag me back into its embrace even as i begin to stir. Stretching out sleepily on my side, the feel of the soft as clouds plush bed underneath me takes a moment to register as my eyes flutter open slowly. The soft sound of the ebb and flow of surf kissing shoreline is the first thing i recognize as i push myself up into a half sitting position, my arms supporting my weight as i look around the dimly lit room while my eyesight slowly comes into focus. Pale silver moonlight filters in past gauzy curtains  fluttering slightly from a cool ocean breeze to bathe the room i find myself inside of in monochrome shades as i manage to make out the faint outlines of a table to one side of this room not far from a fireplace with a banked fire in its hearth.

I blink in confusion as i try to remember just where exactly i am, the sound of the ocean just beyond the curtained exit to this room confusing me for a moment.

There aren’t any beds as soft as the one i’m on in the palace of pleasures as far as i know.

Sleepily bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes, i pause for a moment when i catch the faint lingering scent of winterberries and leather on me. Eyes widening slightly as my memory begins to return in stages, a bubble of panic begins to rise up inside of me.

_Trinia…_

Moving to slip out of the bed, i pause when i feel something snag around my legs. Looking down towards my lap i see the cloak of the elder asgardian prince is twisted around my lower half, effectively halting my progress of getting out of bed. Reaching down to untangle the cloak from around my ankles and waist, a soft sleepy sigh to my right snaps me out of the rising panic i feel wanting to swamp me at the thought of being alone in a strange place, drawing my attention to the sleeping form of the half fire dancer, curled on her side.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, i manage to free myself from the cloak to slip my feet off the edge of the rather large comfortable bed trinia and i were placed on just as a door on the furthest side of room opens, the glow of torchlight illuminates the otherwise dimly lit room before a shadow comes into view.

“Ah, I apologize if i woke you, i was just going to leave this here for the two of you for later…” the man at the door motions with a lifting of his hands for me to get a glimpse of a bundle he carries before he enters. His footsteps are soft as he moves to place the bundle on the bedside table to the left of the bed, the moonlight filtering in giving me a glimpse of pale skin, dark hair and glass green eyes when he comes into view. It takes me a moment to remember his name. _Loki._

I watch him for a moment as he comes close to the bed, feeling like a deer caught in a hunters sights before i remember myself and lower my gaze from his, seeing that the bundle he places on the bedside table is in fact bundles of clothes. Bowing my head demurely as i gracefully drop to my knees in front of him i manage to catch the scent of winterberries and what i can only call frost before i find my voice. “Thank you master, you are too kind…”i murmur softly, keeping my gaze to the ground, the rules of the palace of pleasures hard to forget.

There’s a subtle shifting of his feet and the sound of an uncomfortable exhale before he moves to reach for me, gently urging me to my feet by the shoulder. I hazard a glance up to see a subtle stiffness to his shoulders and his lips are pressed thin in an uncomfortable line.

“Please… you don’t have to do that...alright?” his voice is soft and his eyes search mine for a moment before he attempts to give me a reassuring smile though it comes out rather wan, almost disappointed. _Have i displeased him somehow?_

I blink a few times, trying to hide my confusion before i nod my head mutely, unable to fully meet his gaze. “I’m sorry master…”

Loki clears his throat softly, an uncomfortable look crossing his face at the reminder that to her, she is nothing more than his slave when to him she was so much more.

“Please, call me Loki... or alpha if you must…” the scent of sad alpha rises off of him as he continues to speak in soft tones, the reassuring smile on his face becoming strained as he hopes she will meet his gaze only to sigh softly as he tries to ignore the small flare of disappointment when she won’t, catching the faint scent of worried omega coming from her.

“Would you like me to bring you something to eat?” he asks solicitously, his inner alpha wanting to soothe the worry she must be feeling away and to prove to her that he was a good alpha that could provide for his precious and cherished omega, his scent holding a hint of the perplexing confusion he feels at only being able to catch faint traces of her scent.

“I’m not hungry right now but… could i possibly take a bath...please?” i manage to ask softly, a faint flush making my cheeks heat as i flick my gaze up past his chest, my breath catching in  my throat when i find his beautiful green eyes waiting to meet my gaze.

“If that is what my lady wishes,” the tone of his voice is warm as a loving smile tugs its way across his face, the scent of happy alpha rising off of him lightly before he moves to the far side of the dimly lit room untouched by the filtering moonlight, disappearing into the lingering darkness of the far wall for a moment. “There's an adjoining bathing chamber through this door.” I hear him explain, a click following his words before the sound of a door opening reaches my ear. The air shimmers where i saw him last then a flash of green as i watch soft fairie lights manifest to illuminate the spacious bathing chamber just beyond, casting his form in a soft green glow as he steps further inside.

My curiosity wants to get the better of me and get me to follow him immediately when i see him walk further into the bathing chamber but a sound from the bed makes me pause.

Sparing a sideways glance towards the curled up form of Trinia, I see she’s still slumbering peacefully and obliviously before the sound of water turning on pulls my attention back towards the bathing chamber. It sounds like he’s filling the tub...for me?

I hesitate for a moment before quietly turning to pick up one of the bundles of clothing Loki had brought in for me and Trinia before padding my way towards the door glowing with faerie light. The sight that greets me is one of loki bent at the waist by an impressively large brass tub set by the far wall of the bathing chamber, testing the water as it fills the tub. It looks like it could fit maybe three people comfortably. A small curtained window just above the tub is open to let in a shaft of soft silver moonlight over the filling tub, the soft green glowing orbs of fairie light illuminate a gilt mirror vanity to one side of the tub with several bottles of oils, a dish filled with scented soaps and other bathing toiletries within easy reach, waiting to be used and a small bench tucked under it.

A small happy purr escapes me before i can stop it as i take in the sight of the contents of the bathing chamber, gaining me the attention of the man preparing my bath for me. _My Alpha…_   
The soft pleased smile on Loki’s face makes my heart flutter as i feel his gaze travel the length of me before he moves to stand back to his full height when i step into the bathing chamber.

“The tub will fill soon so you won’t have to wait too long.” Loki’s voice is warm and i can’t help the small flush that crosses my face as i demurely lower my gaze from his as he closes the short distance between us.

"Will you be joining me, your highness?" i can feel my cheeks grow warmer when i ask, fully expecting him to say he will.

"Is that what you want?" his tone is careful when he poses his own question, the sound of the water filling the tub breaking the otherwise quiet between us as he reaches out to gently tilt my head back slightly by the chin so that i might meet his searching gaze.

"It's what is expected, isn't it?" i ask softly, watching his cheeks color slightly at my words. Clearing his throat softly, he gently releases my chin to turn his attention back to the tub and turn off the water, the tub a little more than halfway full when he does.

"Not of you. I'll leave you to enjoy your bath." though his tone is soft, i still manage to hear him speak, his words taking me by surprise. Quietly excusing himself, he gives a slight bow from the waist up before making his way out of the bathing chamber, leaving me to my ablutions in peace.

 

~Trinia~

The scent of pleased alpha is what brings me out of a sound sleep. I blink a few times as the sound of retreating footsteps reaches my ear before a door opens, the scent of alpha fading when the door closes once more. Moving to sit up on the bed, a frisson of panic runs up my spine when i find that i’m alone on the softest bed i’ve ever found myself laying on before.

“Kalina?” moving quickly to get off the bed, i hear soft footsteps approaching from not too far off as i pull the cloak that had been draped over me off, catching the faintest hints of citrus and sandalwood coming from it.

“You’re awake… how do you feel?” i turn my attention towards the direction that her voice is coming from, seeing her standing in a doorway, her figure framed by soft green glowing faerie light lighting further behind her to the chamber beyond.

“Rested, kind of… why does it smell so much like happy alpha in here?” i can’t help the sneeze that follows the question, the smell of winterberries a little cloying for my taste.

A faint flush colors Kalina’s cheeks as she flounders to answer for a moment. “Um.. Loki came by to leave us clothes…” she motions to the bundle left on the bedside table. Raising a dubious brow as i turn my attention from her to the bundle then back to her, i wait for her to continue but soon realize that she’s fidgeting nervously. “Ok, well, that explains the alpha scent….” another sneeze escapes me, cutting off my words before i manage to ask. “What the hell did you do to make him so happy that it smells like i’m wading through a grove of winterberries?”

My question is met with a soft chuckle as i watch her bring a hand up to cover her mouth, probably to try and hide the grin crossing her face at my words. “I… I dunno, i just asked him if i could take a bath and he… well, he led me to the bathing chamber over here and…  you should see the size of the tub, its more than big enough for the both of us.”

My eyes widen slightly in surprise at the mention of a tub. I can finally get rid of the muting oil. Scooting off the bed in a hurry i move to cross the short distance from the bed to the doorway where Kalina is standing before remembering the other bundle of clothes, hurrying back to collect it, pausing when i catch another faint whiff of citrus under the winterberries. Bringing the bundle of clothes up to my nose, i breathe in deeply, unaware of the soft happy purr escaping me as i soak in the scent of citrus and sandalwood until kalina’s voice gets my attention.

“Trinia?” her tone is hesitant, sounding slightly confused as my eyes widen slightly, my cheeks heating before i cut off the purr suddenly, pulling the bundle away from my nose. Clearing my throat awkwardly, i keep my gaze to the ground for a moment before risking a glance up at kalina. “So… how about that bath?”

Watching my partner slide her gaze to the ground sheepishly for a moment, i feel my shoulders begin to tense till i see the slight bobbing of her head in a hasty nod before she turns to head back into the bathing chamber. “Ok.. come on.” she’s already reaching to strip the gossamer top off when she turns to walk back into the bathing chamber, all the prompting i need to follow after, practically giddy at the thought of being able to finally rid myself of the damn muting oil.

To both of our surprise, the water turns out to be just warm enough that the both of us can stand it as we step into the large tub after having stripped and secured our clothing on the vanity.  Sinking into the water with a happy sigh, kalina and i find the tub is big enough to let us stretch out completely without crowding each other as we sink under the water to wet our hair. Breaking the surface to lean back against the slanted edge of the tub i stretch out an arm to reach for the pair of washcloths sitting folded closest to the edge on the vanity, tossing one towards kalina before snagging one for myself and a couple of bars of soap. Its with much relished relief and delight that kalina and i scrub ourselves till our bodies are free of the muting oil, purring happily as we lazily lounge in the tub taking our time in washing our hair with the liquid from one of the bottles on the vanity, soaking up the moonlight that filters in from the window just above the tub.

“Trinia… what do you think of our masters?” kalina asks softly, theres a pensive look on her face as she leans back against the rim of the tub, her arms crossed over her chest as she hugs herself close, her gaze staying fixed to the water.

“Their actions are confusing… they don’t behave like i thought masters would act…but they smell really good” a small grin crosses my face before i shake my head slightly, continuing in a softer tone “my opinion doesn’t matter though…” my words are cut off by a sudden splash of water to the face.

“Hey!” kalina’s got a shit eating grin making its way across her face before i send a splash of water of my own her way, catching her by surprise. The look on her face is priceless and i can’t help the laugh that escapes me, completely missing the determined look of retribution from kalina before another splash of water hits me in the face, her light laughter spurring me to return the splash in kind before soon enough we find ourselves in a little splash fight. Giggling and splashing at each other, oblivious to the sound of footsteps approaching, it isn’t until the smell of alpha reaches the both of us that kalina and i suddenly stop our little splash fight to turn our attention to the pair of alphas standing transfixed by the doorway. 


	7. Chapter 7

~Bucky~  
By the norns, maybe stevie should have brought the food instead. That should be the first thought that runs through my head but instead all i can do is watch them in awe and scent the air, making stupid happy alpha noises at the scent of sweet plums and clove in the air. Omega is happy. My omega. Beautiful Omega.   
A small gasp of surprise and the scent of agitated omega is what snaps me out of my daze, helping me to cut off the damn stupid purring i had been doing at the same time that i hear thor clear his throat awkwardly, trying to mask his own happy alpha noises, no doubt.   
“Master, please forgive us, we didn’t mean to make you wait.” Trinia’s voice is soft, with an undertone of fear to it as she and kalina move to rise out of the water.  
I can’t help the wince when i hear her call me master. Damn it…   
“Please, just call me Bucky, and.. You don’t have to get up.”I give the both of them a hesitant smile as they pause, the water barely coming up to their hips and all that long hair barely covering them from thor and my gaze.  
“Yes, by all means, don’t allow our presence to spoil your fun. Frolic all you like." Thor rumbles out, a lazy grin crossing his face while he takes in the sight of his omega bare before him.  
Stifling a groan as a less than pleased look crosses my face, i glance over in thor’s direction to give him a disbelieving look. “I thought you were supposed to be charming?”  
"I am charming! My reputation does me no justice as my brother can attest to!"   
"You're not as charming as you think, brother." the look of mock hurt on thor’s face from Loki’s hollered response coming from another room down the hall is priceless, bringing a grin to my face, especially when i hear Trinia try to suppress a chuckle of her own.  
"Betrayal! My own kinsman calls me liar. We can resolve this expediently." Thor turns to the women still standing in the tub. "You fair maidens find me charming, do you not?"  
Their eyes widen slightly as the combined scents of plums and plumeria seem to sour a little in growing distress, lowering their gazes to the water, fidgeting nervously, unsure of how to answer.  
Damn it thor…   
Just as i take a step to enter the bathing chamber, my hindbrain screaming to go and reassure my omega that she hasn’t done anything wrong, steve walks into the bed chamber, carrying the forgotten tea chests stacked one on top of the other in his hands.  
“Hey, you guys forgot to...get...these….” i hear steve trail off, catching the mingled scents of both omegas hanging in the air, turning more sour by the minute with distress as he approaches the table where thor and i were standing near, the food and drink we’d had brought in left on the table forgotten, a curious look on his face at where our attention was just beyond the doorway to the bathing chamber.   
A small gasp of surprise escapes Trinia the moment steve comes into view of the bathing chamber’s doorway before she and kalina sink back, blushing hotly, into the water, unfortunately gaining steve’s attention. Oh boy… .   
I watch as steve’s eyes widen slightly in embarrassed surprise, a telltale flush crawling up his neck and over his face as he quickly averts his gaze from the beautiful omega still in the tub seeming to confuse them as i notice the slight change in their combined scents.  
“Uh, oh wow… um, guys, how about we give them some privacy to finish their bath in peace?” even as he speaks, stevie’s already moving to place the tea chests on the table near the food and drink before reaching for thor and me, taking the both of us by an arm and leading us out, speaking hurriedly over his shoulder to the lovely pair in the bathing chamber. “I’m so sorry about them, please, by all means, take your time, we’ll be back later.”  
My hindbrain wants to protest being made to leave my omega’s side but the rest of me realizes that steve’s right, Thor and I need to give them a little space so they can relax and feel safe again.   
Thor must have realized this as well since he doesn’t really put up much of a fight against Steve’s grip as we make our way out to the hallway, closing the door of the bedchamber behind us on our way out. The first thing i see once we’re out in the hall is Loki standing just outside of the door of the bedchamber near the end of the hall, a tense look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he waits for the three of us to get closer.   
“I think we need to talk…”

~Loki~  
“What did you fools do?” the scent of distressed omega reaches me before they do, making my hackles rise as my shoulders tense almost painfully. It takes everything in me not to rush past them to check on my omega, grimacing slightly rather belatedly at the bite to my tone.   
The subtle tensing in both thor’s and bucky’s shoulders doesn’t escape me,nor do the low rumbling growls barely being bitten back by either of them. Bloody hel….  
"Take care how you speak, brother. You're not the only one vested in their happiness." thor growls out, bristling visibly, his fists clenched at his sides as a tick in his arm shows just how much restraint he was exerting to keep from reacting physically to the provocation from my earlier outburst.   
“Maybe we could do this somewhere private?” steve pipes up, careful to keep his voice neutral, motioning with a tip of his head in the direction of the room that we’re standing right out in front of.   
Sighing softly, trying to relax my stance enough to seem less hostile, i take a step back to let the others precede me into the room, my nose burning with the less than subtle scents of upset alphas as they step inside. Not a good way to start this out…   
"Alright, you wanted to talk, Loki. So talk. What's so urgent that we couldn't soothe them first?" Bucky sounds rather annoyed, barely waiting long enough to round on me once the door closes behind us, it's only steve’s well timed intervention with reaching out his arm to halt his progress towards me that seems to get him to calm down slightly.  
"We're strangers to them. Any attempts at comfort would've probably made it worse." Steve, ever the voice of reason.  
Before i can address what it was that i wanted to speak to them about, a soft knock at the closed door just behind me sounds, getting all of our attention. Moving to open the door, i silently thank the norns for this opportunity to let hot heads cool, confusion soon crossing my face when i see one of the beta servants that usually remain in the palace year round waiting with a letter in his hands.  
“Most humblest of apologies prince Loki for there being no one up to see to your needs on your arrival and for the interruption but, a herald left this for yourself and your brother before your arrival.” my curiosity grows as the beta keeps his eyes to the ground, bowing his head as he presents the letter for me to take.   
“Ah, thank you…”i pause for a moment when i catch sight of the seal on the front, bearing the crest of the allfather himself.   
Footsteps behind me sound before i can feel thor at my back, peering over my shoulder to the letter in my hands.   
“Father’s seal…” I hear Thor breathe out softly in disbelief, apprehension coloring his tone as I close the door once the servant gives a short bow and takes his leave.   
Handing the letter over to Thor, I watch him crack the seal to take out the letter and read it, the look on his face as his gaze skimmed its contents becoming troubled.   
The irritation in both furyson’s faces seem to ebb and be replaced with worried looks as we all wait for thor to say something.   
“Brother?” I ventured carefully, seeming to pull Thor from his thoughts, gaining his attention.  
“Father wants us back in Asgard as soon as possible. There’s news he wishes to share with us in person…” a knock at the door interrupts before I turn to open it, finding the same servant waiting outside, head bowed and offering another letter.  
“Apologies your highness, a messenger just left this for the princes.”  
By the norns, what is going on?  
Bucky comes forward to take this latest letter from the servant before dismissing him, quickly tearing the seal on then letter to hurriedly read its contents. A scowl soon enough crosses Bucky’s face as he hands the letter over to Steve to read, his mouth set in a grim line as he focuses his attention on us. “I think a trip to asgard might be due.”  
Steve quickly scans the contents of the letter before he looks up when Bucky speaks. “What about the girls?”  
Now’s a good a time as any to broach the subject…  
“That's what i wanted to talk to the three of you about before…” i wave a hand to indicate either letter that was delivered.  
“Speak your piece then brother…” The look on Thor’s face is wary as he crosses his arms over his chest, the letter forgotten in his grasp as he regards me quietly, Bucky and Steve seeming to do likewise.   
“I think we should free them.” no preamble just right to the point. There's an uncomfortable silence for a couple of heartbeats before Bucky clears his throat to speak up.  
"I agree. I don't want to be 'Master'. I want to be Trinia’s. I want to be chosen. Not have her feel forced into being mine."  
"Ours." the amused look on Steve’s face brings a sheepish grin to Bucky’s at the small correction  
"They've been slaves their whole lives though. What if they take our freeing them as we don't want them?" the worried tone in Thor’s voice makes the others pause for a moment at the possibility.   
"Then we shall have to make it clear that we very much want them. However we do not want them to feel that they have no choice in being with us.” seeing the resolute approving looks on the others faces, i breathe a sigh of relief as my shoulders untense slightly. That is, until i catch the faintest scent of distressed omega filtering in through the curtained balcony opening on one side of the room. The equally startled looks crossing the others faces when they catch the same scent is all the prompting i need to rush out of the room, throwing the doors wide before hurrying down the hall, hindbrain insisting that i hurry back to my omegas side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait on this chapter, i had a seriously hard time with dialogue though Similicious helped alot [Thank you Simi!]  
> it's kind of filler till the next chapter which will hopefully be a little easier to get done. anyways, enjoy ^^

~Kalina~

Having decided to cut our ablutions short, trinia and i exit our bath not long after the princes of vanaheim and the elder prince of asgard, thor, leave. The bundles of clothing that prince Loki had left us turn out to be sleeveless dresses with ornate belts, made of the lightest material and so soft that i can’t help the happy purr when i slip mine on. While Trinia takes her time to artfully pile her hair up to better show off her firedancer marks that climb up the sides of her neck and delicately end framing the sides of her face lightly, I decide to look around the bed chamber we had found ourselves in upon waking. My curiosity peaks when i feel a gentle breeze filter in past the curtained entryway on the opposite side of the room, the faint scents of our alpha’s trickling in under the refreshing tang of ocean air. Following the faint enticing scents of leather and winterberries out onto a large mezzanine balcony, i pause for a moment at the breathtaking sight of the silver dappled beach not even 20 feet away. The pristine white sand of the shoreline just beyond the balcony being kissed by the incoming tide almost beckons me to explore when the faint but familiar voice of one of our alpha’s reaches me. Turning my attention towards the far end of the balcony, my curiosity gets the better of me as i pad lightly and silently towards the second doorway i see. The lingering scent of angry alpha reaches me just before i reach the doorway. Halting in my tracks, ready to turn and go back to check on Trinia when from within the room beyond the doorway i hear the voice of one of the princes speak up.

"i think a trip to asgard might be due." one of the vanir princes. I can’t help but tense up at his words. 

"what about the girls?" the other vanir prince, the worried tone in his voice makes me inch a bit closer to hear more. 

"that's what i wanted to talk to the three of you about before..." loki’s velvet voice reaches my ear, trailing off after a moment.  _ Before what? _

"speak your piece then brother..." Thor’s rumbling tenor sounds, bringing an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"i think we should free them."

_ Wait, what? Free us? _ My eyes widen slightly as i quickly clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from giving away my position, hastily backing away from the door, fear spiking through me as i quickly make my way back to the room Trinia and I had woken up in. Trinia’s just getting out of the bathing chamber, her toilet finally finished when i step back into the room. She takes one look at me, a confused questioning look on her face before i rush into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“Kalina? What’s wrong?” Trinia’s voice is soft as she gently rubs my back, hugging me back just as tightly. 

“They don’t want us… they’re going to set us free… Trinia, what did we do? Why don’t they want us?” I hazard a glance up at her to see the dismayed look on her face before i feel her grip on my shoulders tighten slightly, a wince making its way across her face as she gently pulls back from me enough to look me in the eyes. That’s when i notice the sudden chill in the air. 

“Where did you hear this? They didn’t seem like they’d want to get rid of us… are you sure you heard right? Maybe we should wait and see what they say, maybe there's a good reason behind what you heard?” she’s trying to get me to calm down, get me to think things through so i can get control of my jotun side. I can see the fear in her eyes past the pain my cold touch must be causing her but still she tries to exude an aura of calm despite the fire wisps rising from her hair. Nodding my head slightly at her suggestion, i pull back from her in embarrassment, seeing ice crystals spreading outwards behind me. Cringing in embarrassment, the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall outside get both my and trinia’s attention before the doors to the room open and the heavy scent of worried alphas precedes the 4 princes who had bought us. Eyes widening slightly in dismay, trinia and i hurry to kneel as they enter the room, keeping our gazes to the ground, never forgetting what the instructors of the Palace of Pleasures had taught us. 

There's a sudden pause in their approach when we kneel before them then a soft clearing of a throat coming from one of them, the atmosphere in the room becoming awkward.

“My ladies… you do not need to prostrate yourselves...please, rise.” Loki’s soft velvet voice reaches my ear before i hazard a glance up towards him, a faint flush crossing my cheeks when my gaze meets his vivid green gaze. 

Hesitating for a moment, Trinia and I gracefully get to our feet, still avoiding looking directly at the 4 princes. 

“Have we done something to upset you my lords? Do you not find us pleasing enough?” my eyes widen slightly in stunned surprise when i hear Trinia speak up. 

“What would make you think we’re upset with either of you?” 

“We find you very pleasing…”

there’s confusion lacing the elder vanir prince’s voice as at the same time Thor speaks up. It takes everything in me not to look up when i hear Thor’s soft rumbling tone, my eye sight blurring some as my shoulders tense.    
“Then why would you want to free us then?” there are tears in my eyes as i ask the question, the thought of their setting us free almost worse than an outright rejection. 

“My lady kalina…” Loki’s rich velvet voice is soft like a balm on my frayed nerves, making me glance up in his direction, seeing the conflicting emotions stamp their way across his face before seeing the same look in the other prince's eyes, realization lighting their sad eyes.

“We want to set you both free so that we may court you…it’s not because we don’t want you.” the younger Vanir prince’s soft tenor makes Trinia visibly relax at my side.

“Believe us, we want you.” this from the Elder Vanir, his gaze sincere as it briefly touches on me before resting fully on Trinia. 

“What my shield brothers are trying to say fair maidens, is that we want to be chosen by you, not make you feel as though you have no choice but to submit to us…” Thor’s soft rumbling tone dissipates the last threads of tension in me, his words catching both Trinia and I off guard. Exchanging quick glances with one another, i can’t help but notice the scent of hopeful alpha rising from the 4 princes before us, a warmth blooming in my chest at the thought of being given a choice. And suddenly the fear i had felt before melts away to one single thought.  _ I want this, i want my alphas. _

 

~Trinia~

_ They want to be chosen by us, to court us...not force us to submit… _ I can feel the heat of a flush crossing my face at their words, the look of sincerity and something more in Bucky’s eyes makes a shiver go down my spine to pool as a growing warmth in my lower abdomen, lowering my gaze from his shyly. 

“You are most kind my lords…” my words are cut off by the sudden growling of my and kalina’s stomachs protesting not having enough sustenance since morning.

“Please forgive our intrusion fair maidens, there are a few things we have to attend to before we have to regretfully return to Asgard.” prince Thor’s soft rumbling tone brooks the uncomfortable silence caused by kalina’s and my protesting stomach, the regretful look on his face does nothing to ease the apprehension at the thought of possibly being left behind.

“I believe my brothers have provided food and drink, please eat your fill, relax… it may be awhile before the six of us are to leave.” prince loki’s cultured velvet voice cuts in to add, directing kalina and my gaze to the tray ladened with food that bucky and prince thor had left on the table for us before the finally words of his statement sink in.  _ The want us to come with them… _

Watching them give us both curt bows in turn before moving to leave us to our repast, they don’t even manage to get to the door before i hear a loud rumbling come from their direction of a rather empty stomach, quickly followed by another, growling its discontent at being empty. Color creeps over the faces of both prince thor and steve before the pair give a sheepish laugh of embarrassment.

“My lords, wait...if you’re hungry why not eat with us?” i offer, honestly not wanting them to go.

“There's more than enough for all of us i’m sure…” Kalina adds, her hopeful tone does nothing to hide her own desire to have them remain for just a while longer.

The surprised looks on all four of their faces almost brings a smile to my own before i notice the critical look prince loki gives to the platter of food sitting on the table. His lips twitch into a faint smirk before he clears his throat, exchanging glances with the other alpha’s for a moment before heading for the door.

Kalina’s disappointment at my side is almost tangible until we hear him call for a servant. 

“If that is what you wish my ladies…” the slow steady grin on bucky’s face has me feeling weak in the knees and his voice, by the norns, his voice is like warm chocolate being poured on my soul. I watch with pleasant surprise as prince Thor and Bucky move to settle on the cushions laying strewn on the floor at the space just beyond the bed.while Steve comes closer towards us to pick up the platter from where it was left on the table. Beckoning us with a slight inclination of his head towards the mound of pillows, a warm smile crossing his face before he heads towards where Thor and Bucky wait for us to join them. Glancing towards the door, i see prince loki speaking in low tones to the servant before Kalina and I move to join our alpha’s on the cushions strewn on the floor. Sitting down gracefully as Steve sets the platter in the middle, i watch as Kalina takes thor’s offered hand, an obvious invitation to sit by his side as i take Bucky’s offered gloved hand in my own, settling next to him only moments before the sound of footsteps announce Loki’s approach. a flash of green seidr crosses my vision, the mound of pillows we’ve all settled on has been transformed into settees long enough to accommodate three people on each comfortably, the platter sits on a low table between the settees with room to spare. 

“Brother,” Thor’s censuring tone reaches my ear as i watch the younger Asgardian prince settle in next to Kalina. “Was that necessary?” even as he asks he reaches for a small hunk of soft cheese from the platter.

“I was just looking to our darling omegas comforts…” the self satisfied smirk never leaves his face even as he settles back on the arm of the settee when a knock at the door calls his attention. “Enter.” 

2 beta servants enter the room, one bearing a platter with extra food and the other tankards of mead, moving quickly to set the food and drink all together on the free spaces of the low table. _ Ah, so this must have been what he had been speaking with the servant about.  _ “Will there be anything else my lords?” the first servant asks as he gives a short bow to the six of us, the other  servant waiting quietly behind him.

“That will be all, thank you.” Steve’s soft yet commanding tone makes me shiver as the servants file out quietly. Once the door closes behind the servants with a soft click, Loki and Bucky turn their attention towards Kalina and I almost at the same time. 

“Kalina my dear, would you let me see your arm for a minute?”

“Trinia, may i see your arm,please?”

Their requests catch us off guard for a moment before i see my partner extend her arm towards her younger asgardian alpha, gaze demurely lowered from his. Mirroring her movements, i extend my own arm towards Bucky, the intricate metal cuff bracelet that usually blends with my skin by a form of seidr turns golden to reveal itself as i see Kalina’s own bracelet turn silver. I had gotten so used to it being invisible that i almost completely forgot about it. 

Glancing over in Kalina’s direction, i see Thor reaching over to lay his hand over Loki’s as the younger places his own over Kalina’s bracelet, green seidr glowing around it with with sparks of blue electrical energy before i feel Bucky’s gloved hand rest over my own wrist over the cuff bracelet, Steve’s hand over the top of his as red and silver seidr begins to glow with hints of blue shot silver within it. The seidr of both of my alphas feels warm against my skin, almost familiar as i feel the spell keeping the bracelet marking me as a slave bought from the palace of pleasure vanish, the metal retracting back from around my wrist to rest just under Bucky’s hand. 

Unable to help myself, i glance up in Bucky’s direction blinking back a sudden rush of tears as he and Steve lift their hands from over my wrist, my gaze falling back down to see the original form of the bracelet resting on the top of my wrist, an oval medallion with intricate knotwork designed on its surface before Bucky plucks the medallion off of my wrist, gaining my attention to see him grace me with a kind almost loving smile. I could get lost in his eyes.

A soft chuckle coming from the other settee brings me back to myself to realize that kalina and i’ve been purring this entire time rather happily. Heat rises to my cheeks as i tear my gaze away from Bucky’s, hastily choking off my purring in embarrassment to hear Kalina doing likewise. 

A soft, subtle clearing of a throat gets my attention towards the other settee, to prince Loki and Thor as they gently release Kalina’s wrist, the medallion within Loki’s hand.i can’t help but watch  as he eyes it soberly for a moment before it disappears into thin air in a flash of green seidr light soon followed by another flash, this time of red and silver seidr just from my peripheral. Out of sight out of mind i guess...

"Come! Let us be merry and enjoy the marvelous fare before us!" Thor’s deep resonating voice seems to bring Loki out of his thoughts as a smirk crosses his face, turning his attention to the feast laid out on the low table moving to reach out and partake along with the other alphas. Despite the hunger gnawing at me, i can’t help hesitate for a moment in partaking of the food before us, training from the palace warring with my desire to please my alphas till i opt for the safer route of trying the wine in one of the goblets.

"Steve! Regale us with tales of adventure and heroism!" Loki manages after taking a drink from his tankard of mead setting it back on the table and earning himself a chuckle for his request, his attention being drawn by the woman sitting between himself and his brother, demurely offering up a ripe strawberry to him, momentarily catching him off guard. I watch surreptitiously as Loki reaches for Kalina’s hand with the offered berry, turning it enough to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles before gingerly plucking the berry from her hand. 

“You don’t have to serve anyone, it’s not expected of you...” his tone is soft but kind before i realize that the room has grown quiet, the exchange having gained both of my alpha’s and Thor’s attention, a small grin crossing Loki’s face before he continues, bringing the strawberry up to hover near Kalina’s lips. "but I would happily be at your service, milady."

 

~Loki~

holding the berry to her lips, i can't help the grin that grows a little wider when i see a faint blush creep its way across her face as her mouth parts ever so slightly, drawing my gaze from her cognac colored eyes to her trembling lips. hearing her take a small shuddering breath, hesitating for a moment, i watch her lean in, her eyes closing as she takes a bite of the offered berry. that one simple yet seemingly sensual action makes it impossible for me to look away. swallowing hard, it takes a moment for me to register the soft sneeze come from the settee across from us in the room before i hear the clearing of throats accompanying the sneeze. 

“My lady, are you alright?” the sudden question brings me back to myself, taking note of the deeper blush making its way across Kalina’s face, my brother’s words of wanting to be chosen and not having her submit to us echo in my mind.  _ Damn my impulsiveness… this isn’t the way to gain her favor... _

“Yes my lord, I’m alright... “ her voice is breathy as she lowers her gaze from mine in embarrassment, her scent lingering in the air making it even harder for me to not want to pull her close to me and see if she tastes as good as she smells. Barely stifling a groan, i clear my throat softly as i force myself to avert my gaze from the temptation of the beautiful omega sitting just within my reach, catching the faint glint of amusement in Thor and Bucky’s eyes. 

“Steve, any tales of adventure and heroism to share?” Thor’s high spirits break the otherwise awkward silence as he reaches for one of the tankards of mead. Turning my attention towards the younger furyson, seeing him blink himself awake from having been gazing longingly at his chosen omega, the small grin on Steve’s face pique’s my curiosity as to what story he could possibly have in mind.

“Well,I don't have any stories quite like Thor’s bilgesnipe hunt when the ravens stole his trousers,"  the grin on Steve’s face grows just a bit wider when Thor’s face reddens slightly at the mention of the disastrous hunt, though the looks of interest on both of our omega’s faces doesn’t escape his notice anymore than it does mine, unable to keep my gaze from falling on Kalina once more.

“I remember that hunt, wasn’t it Thor’s idea for all of us to go during the summer and see who could bag the biggest bilgesnipe?” a glance out of the corner of my over in Bucky’s direction at his comment finds me having to clear my throat softly, the humor glowing in his eyes as he fights the smile warring at the corner of his mouth infectious before i notice the look of confusion on his firedancer omega’s face.

“What’s a bilgesnipe?” a soft smile crosses my face at the echoed query from both omegas which has Bucky turning his attention fully to his Trinia and mine to Kalina. With a wave of my hand, a miniature versioned image of the large scaly backed creature sporting an impressive sized pair of antlers appears in a glimmer of green seidr, floating just above the low table bearing our meal, stalking in a circuit in midair. The astonished look that graces Kalina’s face at the sight of the creature brings a pleased smile to my own.

“They’re huge beasts, with impressive antlers and horns that grow across the face and back. The poison from their horns, if left untreated could potentially kill a man in a few hours but even though they’re very dangerous to hunt, being able to fell one before an upcoming battle is considered a good omen.” a small grin tugs its way across bucky’s face as he explains, a distant look settling in his eyes.

“You’re forgetting how hard they are to track Buck, especially in the summer since they prefer colder climes.” steve’s interjection brings back the elder furyson from wherever his mind had wandered, a wry grin crossing Bucky’s face as he subtly clenches his gloved hand, leaning back into the plush backing of the settee. His subtle withdrawing seems to have gone unnoticed by the others as Thor goes on with the tale, earning himself the undivided attention of both omegas.

“Its true, they’re harder to track during the summer but it was well worth it.” Thor’s warm rumbling voice has both omega’s listening with rapt attention, drinks forgotten in their hands as i find myself having to suppress the urge to want to reach out and tuck a strand of her raven hair behind her ear just for an excuse to touch her and gain her attention once more. 

“After searching the usual areas unsuccessfully you mean.” Steve chimes in, taking a healthy drink of his mead after biting down on one of the meat buns.

“I seem to remember it was you dear brother who was ready to give up the chase if not for the promise of a refreshing dip in the lake near mount solace.” the quip comes easily as i pop a grape into my mouth, leaning back on the arm of the settee. A small grin tugs its way across my face when Kalina glances back my way, the figure of the bilgesnipe i had conjured disappearing into a wisp of green seidr.

“Aye, what of it? If not for the stopover in the lake our luck would not have changed with that bilgesnipe buck appearing when he did.” Thor’s tone is all but dripping in petulance as he takes a quick sip of his mead.

The dubious arching of Steve’s brow at my and Thor’s back and forth doesn’t escape my notice even though Thor seems bent on defending himself, mouth opening with another retort before from the corner of my eye i see movement from the younger furyson as he kicks Thor in the shin, an exasperated look forming on his face. 

“Can we get on with the story or are you two gonna bicker and bore us all to death?” the low growl of pain from Thor as he rubs at his abused shin sullenly has me clearing my throat, working at keeping my face mildly blank in an attempt to quell the blossoming smug satisfaction when i see the slight coloring of Thor’s cheeks.

“If memory serves correctly, i remember that summer to be one of the hottest ever. Perhaps Thor’s idea for a swim that day hadn’t been a bad one after all.” Bucky concedes in a teasing tone, a small grin crossing his face.

“Perhaps? I remember a certain Vanir thanking the norns when we’d come across the lake by the time i had all but given up the chase.” the baiting tone in Thor’s voice is hard to miss as Steve and I exchange meaningful glances when Bucky just shrugs nonchalantly.

“That quick foray into the water had been rather refreshing after having to trek in sweltering hot weather through the forests of vanaheim that day…  at least until the bilgesnipe showed up.” a soft chuckle escapes Bucky at that, prompting Thor on with the tale for our omegas to enjoy. 

“True, though if it hadn’t been for me trying to distract the beast from attacking the three of you still in the water, we might not have been as lucky to make it out in one piece.” 

"Ah, yes, brother. I remember your tactic of attempting to blind the creature with your startlingly pale backside. So courageous." teasing sarcasm colored my tone, i could feel a smirk crossing my face before i caught sight of the mischievous gleam in Thor’s eyes.

"Oh? You're one to talk brother, what was the name of the pretty beta that picked those splinters out of your ass after you climbed a tree to evade the beast, again? Rosy? Rosalynd?" the smug grin that crosses Thor's face brings a flush to my own, looking away just as Steve gives a small cough. 

“It was actually Rosamund.” narrowing a glare in Steve’s direction, the playful grin crossing his face does nothing to lighten my mood. That is until i saw the impish grin teasing its way across Bucky’s face as he reaches for a plum from the platter. 

“Steve, correct me if i’m wrong but, I remember a maiden being there at the lake. Her shriek about deafened me.” the meaningful glance Bucky shoots in Thor’s direction while biting into the ripe fruit has me biting back a laugh, thoroughly enjoying the sudden turn of events, turning my gaze lovingly towards the beautiful omega sitting between Thor and I.. 

"That was no maiden, Buck. Those were Thors luscious locks billowing in the breeze and screaming. " Steve replies with a devious smirk, unable to mask his amusement, surprising a laugh out of the elder vanir.

"I did not shriek. I let loose a very manly war cry to distract the beast away from you lot” despite the mock irritated tone to his voice, there’s no denying the mirth in Thor’s eyes as he turns to look at our omega hopefully. “You see how they reward my selflessness.”

“Ah, but you do have lovely golden hair, your highness. Perhaps the mistake was due to its 

lustrous shine?" Steve and Bucky’s lovely firedancer pipes up innocently, drawing the attention of all in the room to her, the teasing grin tugging at her lips all the encouragement it seems that the Furyson brothers needed before their barely stifled laughter escapes them.

The soft giggle that escapes Kalina makes me wish it were i that made her laugh especially with 

The attention she gives to Thor.

“I’m sure my lord was very brave.” the softness of her tone brings a warm smile to Thor’s face, the loving look in his eyes hard to miss. Giving a soft sigh, i glance towards the curtained window, noting how it seems a little less dim now beyond the heavy curtain before a small barely repressed yawn catches my attention from Steve and Bucky’s omega. 

“Perhaps we should call it a night soon, let the two of you get some more rest before we have to head back for Asgard…” Steve offers softly, his attention solely on his omega sitting between himself and Bucky on the other settee.

“A nap does sound rather nice…” Trinia admits softly, trying to keep from yawning again but failing somewhat as she leans into Bucky’s side with a sleepy content purr.

“But what of you my lords?” Thor gives a soft chuckle at our omega’s question, giving a soft reassuring smile, gently reaching to cup her cheek in a loving gesture. 

“It’s been a long day, we’ll find the comfort of a bed soon enough as well fair maiden, worry not.” 

Sitting up slightly with a soft yawn, Steve scrubs at his face tiredly, carding his fingers through his hair. “Bed sounds wonderful right about now…” Steve casts a tired smirk in Trinia and Bucky’s  direction, unable to help the widening of said smirk into a full on grin upon seeing Trinia cuddling up to his brother. “Need help getting her back to the bed?” the slight shake in the negative from Bucky is all the answer given before the elder vanir maneuvers to gather the not quite slumbering firedancer into his arms. 

Giving a small sigh as Bucky carefully gets to his feet,I reach for Kalina’s hand to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles, gaining her attention away from watching Bucky make his way over to the bed with his sleepy omega. “Most humblest of apologies fair maiden but, as much as i hate to admit, i think i shall have to retire for the night.”

The smile she graces me with is soft and understanding before she demurely drops her gaze from mine.“Pleasant dreams my lord, may dream country be kind to…” her soft murmured reply brings a faint smile to my face just as the subtle scent of agitated omega reaches Thor and I.

“Mh...stay… please?” the sleepy plea coming from the bed where Bucky was currently trying to lay the firedancer onto the mattress draws the attention of Steve, Thor and myself to see his omega clinging to him drowsily.

“Steve, perhaps you and Bucky should keep the lady Trinia company… Loki and I will take lady  Kalina to her own room for the night…” Steve gets to his feet to join the pair at Thor’s suggestion, climbing onto the bed from the other side to help settle Trinia in the center of the bed as i turn my attention back to the beautiful omega between Thor and myself, a faint flush staining her cheeks and her gaze lowering demurely while she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“My lady… shall we show you to your room now?” Thor’s murmured query is all the prompting i need to move to get to my feet, my gaze briefly falling to the remains of the food on the low table, feeling a bit surprised at just how much of the food the six of us had consumed without my realizing.  _ At least our omegas ate. We provided for our mates and proved we were good alphas. _

The brief nod Kalina gives us and the quiet “please” has Thor and I rising to our feet from the settee, the both of us offering a hand to help her to her feet which she shyly accepts. Taking the lead with Kalina’s hand still within mine, the three of us head for the door, bidding Bucky and Steve a good night as they settle on the bed with the now slumbering firedancer omega between them, purring softly in her sleep. It doesn’t take long before the three of us are out in the hall, the door to the room we just exited shut closed behind Thor when Kalina grips my hand, hesitating to take a step to start down the hall to the other room at its end. 

“My lady, is something wrong?” though she shakes her head, she doesn’t lift her gaze to meet mine, color staining her cheeks.

“Your room’s not far from here, my lady, just down the hall.” Thor offers quietly, probably thinking that she’s just tired before she lifts her gaze to meet his. 

“Will you join me, my lords? I’ve never really slept alone before...” i can’t help but smile at her meek request, exchanging a glance with Thor before returning my gaze to Kalina who is looking between Thor and myself hopefully. 

“Whatever my lady wishes…” i find myself murmuring softly, hearing Thor echo the same words that brings a relieved smile to our omega’s face.

Making our way down the hall, Thor opens the door to the other bedchamber when we arrive before it, letting Kalina precede us inside. Quietly crossing the short distance from the doorway towards the four poster bed in the room once the door closes behind us, we each climb onto the expansively large bed and settle for the night, Kalina laying between myself and Thor as sleep slowly claims us all. 


	9. update/news

a thousand apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update, i started working on a different project [which will hopefully be done and up soon] and kinda lost my inspiration for this fic. i'm coming back to it but in reading over what i have i find myself not being happy with this story as is, so... i'm gonna rewrite it all [and hopefully be happy with it this time around].... i'm so sorry for the delay and the wait. thank you to those who stuck around wanting more, i hope i don't disappoint with the rewrite, i promise it will be worth it. till then, thank you for your patience. in the mean time please please _please_ go give **Damages** a look, its a kick ass fic and Similicious is a kick ass writer so please give my girl some love, some kudos and some comments. pretty please?

-Kaeylix

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is my first MCU AU fic, pls be kind >//<;


End file.
